


Witch hunt

by Yodawgiherd



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Fluff, Roleplay, Smut, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yodawgiherd/pseuds/Yodawgiherd
Summary: Post-game setting. Geralt and Triss decide to have some fun with a bit of roleplaying.





	Witch hunt

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt fill for a good friend of mine.
> 
> As always, any sort of feedback is appreciated.  
> Enjoy!

The door opened quietly, letting the witch hunter in. He moved swiftly with a grace of a predator, his long coat fluttering around him, going up the stairs and stopping to listen. Upon hearing the female voice mumbling some kind of incantation, a wicked grin appeared on his face. He has located his prey. Unsheathing the blade from his back, he kicked the door open, revealing a red-haired female sorceress scrambling to her feet. She turned, her expression one of pure terror, realizing that she has been found, and….

“Geralt, for god’s sake. “Triss sighed, putting her hands down. “I told you to take that thing off. “

“What thing? “, he asked innocently, ignoring the glorious bird mask that covered the upper half of his face with a long beak that reached almost below his chest. 

“I’m serious. “She folded her hands on her chest. “If you don’t take it off, I’m not playing anymore. “

With a groan he followed her wish, carefully laying it on the floor, doing his best not to damage it. It was quite delicate after all. Seeing that he was finally unmasked, Triss nodded, satisfied. “Now, where were we? “

The sorceress tried to curse him, but he was faster. With a speed of a snake he crossed the room, backhanding her across the face. She fell on the bed face first, crying out in pain. Knowing how dangerous his opponent was, the witch hunter quickly gathered both of her wrists on the small of her back, using his hand to keep them both in place. To prevent her from trying to kick him, he pushed his lower body into her as well, pinning her to the footboard. 

“I’ve got you now, witch. “, he snarled into her face, victorious once more.

She struggled against his grip, but he was much physically stronger than she was, making it useless. “I’ll never tell you my secrets you brute, “, she spat out some hair that got into her mouth, turning her head to look at him. “Oh, I think that you will find me quite…persuasive. “, he whispered into her ear, feeling her whole body shiver under him. Using the hand that held his sword, he pulled down her pants, laughing at how horrified she was by his action. She tried to squirm out of his hold, thrashing on the bed. Annoyed, the hunter used the flat part of his blade and slapped her ass with it, making her cry out. 

“Let me go you asshole! “, with a bit of luck, she managed to stomp at his foot, the heel of her shoe setting off an explosion of pain in his toes.

“Oh, fuck. I’ll make you regret that. “, he growled, putting more of his weight on her body. Once she was secured, he grabbed his sword tighter, and proceeded to lay down the punishment upon her exposed backside. Hit after hit, the pale freckled skin of her ass was turning red, giving him a great sense of accomplishment. The pain overwhelming her, she soon stopped squirming and instead sobbed into the bedding, big angry tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. Just when he was about to move his beating a bit lower on her thighs, she stopped him, voice shaking. “Please sir, don’t hit me anymore. I swear I’ll be good. “

“You promise? “, he asked, stopping his blade mid-swing. 

Sniffing, she eagerly nodded, willing to do anything to stop the punishment. Letting go of her hands, he took a step back, but he kept himself on his toes, ready to jump her the second she tries something. 

“Get on the bed, “, he said gruffly, gesturing with his wooden sword at her, “And don’t do anything stupid, or I’ll cut you down. “

Wiping tears from her face, she followed the order, kicking off her shoes and sliding up on the mattress, taking great care to avoid her beaten ass from touching the surface. He swiftly went after her, removing another object from his belt. 

“These dimetrium shackles will keep you from casting any of your dirty spells, “, he said, binding her hands with a pair of completely normal cuffs, securing them to the headboard. Sitting back on his heels, he licked his lips, scanning his bound prey. The witch shook her fire red hair from her face, looking at him defiantly, which was somewhat admirable considering her current position. Slipping out of his role for a moment, Geralt reached out, caressing her cheek, feeling the smooth skin of her face. But when she tried biting him, he quickly regained his composure, recalling her instructions. 

“Right then, witch. Let’s get you out of these clothes. “

She squirmed and turned, trying to get him off her, but he only laughed darkly as he pulled her pants down completely, throwing them from the bed. Pulling out his knife, he cut her blouse open, revealing a lacy black bra. “You were expecting someone, weren’t you? “, he grinned at her. Lacking better answer, she stuck her tongue out at him. With a few more cuts, he got rid of the rest of her clothes, despite her silently defying him. “You are quite a catch, I’m sure I’ll get some good money once I hand you over. “, he said, gliding his hand up her torso to cup her breast, squeezing the soft flesh. “But I think I’ll have some fun with you myself first. “

“You try that. “, she panted, his actions clearly having quite an interesting effect on her. “And I’ll burn your dick off. “

“I would like to remind you, “he tapped her cuffs, “that you are chained in dimetrium, which prevents you from casting spells. “He winked at her. “Just in case you forgot. “ 

Childish as she was, she tried sticking her tongue at him again, but he anticipated it. Grabbing her chin, he kissed her aggressively, biting her bottom lip. Once she opened her mouth in a groan, he slipped his tongue inside, muffling whatever curse she tried throwing at him. Trailing his hand down her stomach, he brushed past the tuft of red hair between her legs, slipping a finger inside her. She was way too wet for a terrified captured sorceress. Trying to force him out, she snapped her legs together. 

“Oh no, none of that. “, letting go of her he reached for his belt again, this time producing two lengths of a rope. Using it, he tied one of her ankles to a bedpost, quickly doing the same with the other. Lastly, he tore a strip of cloth from his coat, and used it as a makeshift blindfold, cutting her sight. Once she was completely secured, he climbed from the bed and stripped himself. Triss was looking absolutely glorious, squirming on the bed with hands tied above her head, legs held open by the ropes, head turning as she tried locating him. He could still see the tear trails on her face, from when she cried as he beat her. His inner consciousness was screaming at him, telling him to free her, but he held himself back. She asked him to be rough, he reminded himself. They discussed a safeword that she was supposed to use if she wanted to stop, and he didn’t hear it from her yet. Just keep playing, he told himself, you can do it. Steeling himself, he grabbed the prepared candle from bedside, setting it on fire with a quick flick of igni. 

“Seems like you are still trying to fight back, witch. A little burning should keep you in line. “, Geralt tipped the candle, pouring the wax over her breasts. She gasped loudly, her whole body arching, the sight making his mouth water. Holding himself from just ravaging her senseless was an inhuman effort, but luckily, he was a mutant, right? Tipping the candle again, he waxed her belly, the insides of thighs, getting dangerously closer to her dripping heat. Triss was on the verge of breaking, he could see it in her movements, how desperate they were, her hips grinding on their own, searching for any kind of friction. 

“Geralt, please... “, she panted out, clearly letting him know that the game was over. 

Carefully setting the candle down and extinguishing it, he covered her body with his, kissing her hungrily. There was no resistance in her this time, as she kissed him back, arching into him. “Should I let you out of the bonds? “, he asked, but she shook her head quickly. “That can wait, just fuck me, I can’t wait anymore. “

Feeling very pleased with his ability to work her up this much, he kissed her again, positioning himself between her legs. As he pushed in, he couldn’t stop the groan that fell from his lips. Fuck, this just felt way too good. Triss seemed to agree, moaning loudly, her hips pressing into him to get him deeper inside her. Normally, she would wrap her legs around his hips, but that wasn’t really an option right now. Done with games for the moment, Geralt picked up the pace, fucking her at a swift pace, biting her neck and squeezing her wax covered breasts with his hands, feeling his pleasure spiking. Triss must have been close as well, crying out in pleasure with his every thrust, body squirming beneath his. Geralt had the faint feeling that he wont last very long, after all the foreplay was pretty damn hot, so he slipped a hand between their bodies, quickly finding her clit and rubbing it in small circles, speeding her up. She came with a loud cry, her insides squeezing him, pulling him over the edge with her, his vision going white as the overwhelming release washed over his body. 

Geralt came back to his senses lying on her chest, groaning. Pushing himself up on his hands, he blinked the stars from his eyes, smiling when he saw her face, still consorted in pleasure. He pulled out of her with a wet sound, making her cringe a bit, but he kissed the tip of her nose, the afterglow making him feel at peace with the whole world. Only after she was freed from the bonds, he picked her up, letting her wrap her arms around his neck.

“Good? “, he asked, grinning. 

Triss nodded, not capable of speech at the moment, letting her head fall on his chest as he carried her to the bathroom to clean up. She still had a lot of wax on her body anyway. 

“Hey, Triss? “, she blinked her eyes open, realizing that they were in the tub together, with her back on his chest. 

“Yeees? “, she stretched, feeling the tension in her body completely melting away. Damn, that was good. Only her ass was starting to sting already, Geralt really wasn’t holding back in his punishment.

He kissed the crown of her head, nuzzling into her neck before whispering.

“Want to play Gwent? “

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone else remember how the NPCs used to stare into your soul when you challenged them to play gwent? Good times.


End file.
